


Bright Lights

by maru_chaaan



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maru_chaaan/pseuds/maru_chaaan
Summary: Junkyu went to the club together with his friends Jihoon, Yoshi and Hyunsuk. As it gets late his friends started to disappear; probably making out somewhere. He's on his 4th glass of coke and rum when a stranger sat beside him."You're looking at me like you are about to talk to me or you're about to devour me, I'm fine with either anyway."
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bright Lights

Another Friday night means another night to get wasted. A loud, high tempo music is blasting on the club's speakers, rattling the bottles on the rack and causes vibrations on the surface of the counter where the fourth glass of rum and coke are being mixed. It is then handed to the man who's been sitting there alone for almost 3 hours already, his fingers traced the outline of the glass and watches the ice melt inside, the humidity of the place causes the block of frozen water to dissolve faster. The music ended and shifted into something slower and the crowd on the dance floor began to disperse. Mixed scent of alcohol, sweat and cheap perfumes permeates the air as the man lifted the glass and tilts it a little to take a sip but before he could someone bumped on his elbow causing the auburn colored liquid inside the glass to swirl. Junkyu, in his intoxicated state turned to the person who sat beside him. 

Messy purple hair, big and beautiful eyes with thick and fluttering lashes, small nose with a high bridge, pouty pink lips and pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat.

"One Manhattan please."

Junkyu heard the stranger said and although his vision is a bit shaky he fixated his eyes to the person beside him, trying to engrave the image inside his head. The stranger drums his fingers on the cold granite surface of the island counter as he waits for his drink. Junkyu hasn't took a sip on his rum and coke yet but the ice is almost one with the liquid, the moisture on the veneer of the glass dripped on his fingers down to his elbow. 

The bartender came back with a glass of whisky mixed with sweet red vermouth and bitters, topped with three cherries as a garnish. The stranger thanked the bartender, dainty fingers wrapping on the transparent glass. Junkyu watches the scene unfold in front of him as the stranger takes a sip and closes his eyes, sighing in contentment. 

"You're looking at me like you're about to talk to me or you're about to devour me, I'm fine with either anyway."

The stranger talks to exactly no one and Junkyu snapped out of reverie, shaking his head a little and ruffles his hair. Did he hear that right? Is he talking to him? He must be because he turns to Junkyu and meets Junkyu's eyes, a mischievous smile and a gaze that seems to taunt the taller. 

Junkyu placed his glass down without breaking eye contact and smirks. "What if it's both?"

A hearty laugh, bright eyes formed into crescents resembling an inverted half moon. Junkyu has tuned out the club's noisy music and listens intently to the beautiful sound that the stranger produces from his attempt to flirt.

The music is getting louder, almost drowning the stranger's voice but Junkyu's attention is on him alone so he listens and reads his lips while he mouths: "Go ahead. "

Maybe fate is on his side tonight because the next music that played matches the mood around them as Junkyu reaches out a hand to touch the purple strands of hair and tucks it behind the stranger's ear, revealing a piercing on the helix and three small loop earrings that adorns the face. 

'Now I got you in my space, I won't let go of you'

The stranger bit off the stem of the last cherry on his glass and puts it on his mouth, Junkyu cracked a smile when he stuck his tongue out revealing the stem already tied into a knot. Junkyu wastes no time and leans forward as the stranger does the same, faces inches apart as the stranger slowly closes his eyes and Junkyu dives in for a kiss. Deep and slow, Junkyu takes his time to nibble on the soft and plump lips that tastes like the cherry on the stranger's drink. He gives it a teasing bite that caused the stranger to gasp and he took the opportunity to slot his tongue in and lick the inside of the cavern. 

'I got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you'

They break apart, panting and dazed as the alcohol fuels their adrenaline even more. Junkyu stares at the unholy sight of a stranger sitting beside him with cheeks tinted red, eyes half lidded and lips slightly parted. He doesn't even know his name but he's not going to rush anything, he'll spend the night with him and learn everything he could. From his name, to his number and to his preferences.

The music ended and Junkyu intertwined their fingers, revelling in the way their hands fit perfectly like puzzle pieces that completes each other and pulls the stranger out of the club and to his car. There's no resistance at all, just a hum and a satisfied smile on the stranger's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Latch by Sam Smith and Junkyu did a cover of it and I watched it last night and wrote this instead of sleeping


End file.
